Keitaro!
by xODiSNEY
Summary: It is Keitaro's birthday and things are going wild and out there. poorly set up story wrote it a long time ago when i couldn't write properly. try to bare through it and review. thanks.


Disclaimer: No, I don't own Love Hina, though I REALLY wish I could!

To start off:

I dunno how else to do this but when they are thinking I use bold italics! Try to live with it!

It's mah birthday!

Keitaro and Naru have been studying since 4:00 in the afternoon, now, at 4:00a.m. Naru is pushing Keitaro to study some more.

"Keitaro, do you wanna sleep or study?" Naru said.

"Well, study, but I am just falling asleep. We have been at it all night!"Whinned Keitaro.

Keitaro falls bacwards off his cushion onto the hardwood floor. Naru is now snapping her fingers in front of his face rabidly. Naru's eyes are complete and utterly disguisting.

"Naru, a couple minutes ago you were falling asleep. Your eyes look terrible! Just go to bed." Keitaro curls up into a ball and falls asleep.

Naru, who is now very annoyed just stomps out the door.

_**She is study crazy. But cute at the same time. I dunno what it is about her, her smile, her long hair! She is so pretty!**_

Keitaro falls into a deep sleep.

"MORNING!"Kitsune yellped into Keitaro's ear.  
"WAAH! You think you could be louder? What time is it?" Keitaro replied._  
_"Time to get a watch sleepy head! Shinobu is makin omlets! Don't ya smell um'! You are going to spend today like you will die tomorrow!" Kitsune said gleefully.  
"Wait...o-o...why?"Keitaro asked suspiciously.  
"Yeah, he is stupid guys!"_  
_Motoko, Su, Naru, are counting there money in the back about to pay Kitsune.(Kitsune bet them that he wouldn't remember what day it was!)  
"WAIT! HOLD UP! What is so special about today!"_  
_"Well duh bonehead! It is your damn birthday!"_  
_"OH! hits head with hand I totally forgot! Naru must have pushed me so hard yesterday that I forgot all about it!"  
"THE OMLETS ARE READY!" Shinobu screamed.  
Keitaro opens his door and walks toward the kitchen.  
_**I am going to have fun today, first I will go to Tokyo U and just look at it for awhile. Then I might see what movies are playing. Next I am gonna take the whole Hinata House to maybe a festival and have a picnic or something! Then at night I will drink a whole lota sake, become drunk and fall asleep in Naru's arms.** **That would be the best birthday ever!**_Keitaro is nowsitting at the kitchen table astonished at what is infront of him! He sees four cheese omlets with red peppers, silver dollar pancakes,(silver dollar: pancakes that are the size of your fist.) bacon, sausage, everything that he could dream was at this kitchen table.  
"Wow! Thank you so much Shinobu!"  
"Uh...no problem!"Shinobu says.  
Shinobu is blushing like crazy as Keitaro gives her a big hug. Everyone sits at the table as Shinobu pours some orange juice in peoples glasses.  
"I would like to give a toast to Keitaro!" Kitsune bellows. "To a wonderful landlord and a good friend!"_  
_Everyone cheers to Keitaro and starts to eat.  
**_Wow, this is good! I don't know wether to tell Shinobu that it's really good or not, becuase what if she freaks out on me and asks me do I want ketchup or stuff like that. I know confusing, I'll wait till she asks me if I like it to say. Motoko eats with her sword next to her! Woah, I just noticed and I have been eating with her for like...along time now._  
**"I never realized that you ate with your sword Motoko!" Said Keitaro.  
"Yes, why, do you have a problem, becuase I wouldn't if I were you."Motoko threatened.  
"Oh no! Just a simple discovery, I don't really care!" Keitaro responded worridly.  
"Good."  
**_Man, she has got a short temper just like Naru. Hm...Su is like shoving her face over there._ **Keitaro glances over to where Su is sitting.  
"Su, maybe you should slow down a bit. You might get sick...or throw-up or something."  
"Nah!"  
"Whatever..."  
"Do you like the food I cooked Sampai?" Shinobu asked.  
"Yes, Shinobu, I love it! Thank you again!"  
"Thanks, Sempai!"  
**_Maybe I should tell everyone my plans for today, see if they agree. I'll just leave out that little part at the end though..._  
**"So, I was thinking guys, maybe we can all go to a festival today!" Keitaro suggests.  
''Yes! I heard that the Haari Festival started today!" Shinobu replied.  
"Yeah, the Dragon Boat Races! You do a bunch of water sports activities! That could be fun!" Naru said.  
**_It looks like my idea is actually great!_  
**"Dragons are food right?" Asked Su.  
"No, Su, not these dragons." Motoko said. "But I'm assuming they'll have food."  
"Oh goodie!" Su replied.  
After breakfast they were off to the Haari Festival to have some fun in the water.  
**_Wow, I just can't get over how good Motoko looks in a swimsuit! Maybe it's becuase I only see her in her little samurai outfit all the time. Oh, it looks like Kitsune is drunk again. This looks fun!_  
**"Hey! Look at those guys over there, they look like administrators! Lets go ask for a ticket to watch the boat races!" Keitaro shouted.  
Everyone ran after Keitaro and obeyed him, since it was his birthday!  
Su and Sarah were now playing with a dragon head and splashing the people on the boat tour.  
"STOP THAT!" An elderly women yelped.  
Sarah jumped aboard the boat tour and threw a rope into the water, then Su grabed onto the rope and started pulling. Sarah jumped off and the whole boat tipped over and fell. There were only 5 people aboard, but still a very funny sight to see.  
"Hey! You two! Who's party are you with?" A security man asked.  
Sarah looked at Su and winked.  
"Keitaro's party, it's his birthday!" Su said.  
The security man took his speaker and called out for Keitaro.  
"Keitaro! You have two girls by the boat tours who are causing trouble, please escort them to your side and keep them there."  
Keitaro was running toward them screaming.  
"What are you guys doing! "  
"If they misbehave one more time, I am gonna have to ask you to leave."  
Sarah kicked the security man and ran away, Su following right behind.  
"THAT'S IT! GATHER YOUR THINGS AND LEAVE! Oh, and happy birthday!"  
**Well, that plan really backfired...Sarah is gonna get it! At least we still have the movies to go to! It's 3:30 already! It only seems as if it was 12:00! Oh yeah, I woke up at 12:00, the we ate for 2 hrs. And we have been here for about an hour. Well, I am gonna tell the gang we have to leave...  
**"Hey Naru, guys! We have to go! Su and Sarah knocked over the boat and got 5 people soaked, so now we have to leave."  
"That stinks!" Shinobu said.  
"Yeah, I know. But I thought that maybe we could go to the movies or something!"  
"That could be fun, I guess." Motoko said.  
"Where are Su and Sarah?" Naru asked.  
"Probably ruining someone elses day." Keitaro replied.  
"Keitaro..." Kitsune said. "Wanna...make love?"  
Kitsune was now very drunk and rubbing her theigh on Keitaro's.  
"Okay, get out of your drunk phase Kitsune!" Naru snapped.  
"Just having a little fun!"  
"SNAP OUT OF IT KEITARO! SHE DOESN"T LOVE YOU!" Naru slapped keitaro.  
"Let's go Keitaro, you shexy beast!" Kitsune said.


End file.
